


Hey Give A Stunt Man A Chance Will Ya? Pt.1

by Yunita_Misaki



Series: MySims Drables [1]
Category: MySims, MySims Agents
Genre: Angst, Buddy is a pure bean, Chaz being an ass hole, Chaz is kinda a tsundere, Clare and Buddy are your best friends, Dramma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I suck at making tags, I think I have ruined the way you will see MySims forever ;-;, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Reader is 'Best Girl', Sexual Tension, Smut Chapter will be skip able and you can still continue the plot, fan girls being bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunita_Misaki/pseuds/Yunita_Misaki
Summary: Everyone knew who Chaz McFreely was! He was the most EXTREME stunt man/dare devil hat the world has ever known! Well. . .exept you. And now it has become his mission to make sure you do. Oh boy. . . i wish you good luck.





	Hey Give A Stunt Man A Chance Will Ya? Pt.1

“We will reach our destination in the next 10 minutes!” 

The driver called out into the intercom to nobody in particular. Well, that’s not true. . . Although the old thing was so busted that the words barely sounded like anything other than static. Since no one else was on the subway I GUESS he meant you. However, you didn’t really seem to pay much attention to the announcement as you were currently sitting in the corner of the seats reading a comic book made by your new fresh and favorite author and illustrator who calls himself Buddy. That can’t be his real name. . . .can it? 

You shook your head trying to tell yourself you've heard odder names. . . it’s true you have. Currently you had just gotten to the part where Buddy and Kat the detective (Kat was a canon female name for her sorry ;-;) where going to go investigating on the beach to search for clues and it had given you the idea to take a break from your job all the way up north at the resort and come have some real fun for once. Or at least that's what everyone at the resort was telling you. . .Sighing you told yourself not to worry too much about what could be going on at the resort without your assistance and to try and relax. However, instead of using your comic as a cure for your stress you for once put it down and looked out of the subways long window. 

All you could see was the beautiful pale sand, ocean, and sun for what looked like miles. You looked up at the small number of clouds in the air and tried to make shapes out of them. One of them looked kind of like a rabbit taking a nap but then it slowly changed and started looking like a woman's face a bit? It kept changing and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying this little charade that was going on between you and the one fluffy cloud. It however seemed to have gotten bored because it soon disbanded. Wait. . .what am I saying clouds can’t think. . . i think that they can't anyway. 

 

Giggling at yourself for being silly you grew lax and just stared off into the distance daydreaming about nothing in particular. Then you saw a small blur of something brown in the distance but didn't make much of it. Well at least until the subways horn rang through the cargo (???) You were sure your ears were ringing. You slowly stood up then almost sat back down as your legs started to ache from the quick change. You limped over to your bag to grab it. As you were about to get off the subway you quickly realized you had almost forgotten your comic book and scrambled back onto the subway to snatch it back.  


You sighed and took a moment to look around at your surroundings from the station. A warm breeze that carried the beachy smell of the ocean wrapped itself around you as the sunbeams kissed your skin. . . .I regret nothing! You giggle to yourself and it the hype of the moment you bounced down the rickety, old, dark brown, oak boardwalk’s stairs and triped tumbling down them. . . .oof. . .that happened. You know that feeling when you fall awkwardly and crack something like your spine or your neck. . .well times that by like. . .110. . .oof

“OH MY GOSH ARE YOU ALRIGHT!” A girl wailed as she ran towards you. You drowsy looked up gagging on the mouthful of sand you just halfway consumed. . . .well aren’t we already off to an AMAZING start. . .


End file.
